


Wonderful Reunion

by DorkSeverus04



Series: White Rose Weekend 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Dumb idea is dumb, F/F, Fluff, I am dying from fluff, Ruby moves from Atlas AU then tried to move back for collage, White Rose Weekend 2020, another quick drabble, happy reunion, omg they are now roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Sometimes, being rejected by your first choice of school isn't always a bad thing. Ruby got a special surprise and present for getting into Beacon two years early.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Weekend 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Wonderful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologize for the misleading Summary.

Ruby sighed as she made sure that all of her clothes and books were in their proper boxes before walking downstairs to meet her father.

"Got everything, pumpkin?" Tai smiled brightly as he ruffled her head.

"Dad!" Ruby pouted as she fixed her hair. "I think I did." She sighed.

"Nervous?" Tai patted her shoulder as they got into the truck. "Yang will be there, but I don't think that you'd be in the same room, would you?"

"We might be. Not sure yet." Ruby shrugged and sighed. "Beacon Academy usually rooms you with four people, right? I really hope Yang and Blake are in the same room as me." She sighed again.

Tai chuckled. "You could ask them for a private room or a room with one person if you're not comfortable." He hummed as he drove, then frowned. "Are you upset that you couldn't get into Atlas Academy?"

Ruby pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into her knees.

"Come now, Ruby. You still managed to get into Beacon early! Beacon's on par with how difficult Atlas is!" Tai tried to cheer his daughter up, but he knew why she wanted to go back to Atlas.

They moved from Atlas at the start of Ruby's middle school years. Which also resulted in them moving away from her best friend and neighbor, Weiss.

For a few months after that, Ruby was hardly the chip, hyper little girl he knew. She somehow bounced back, but she didn't have that spark in her eyes that she did as a child. It worried him, until Ruby received a text message from Weiss about a year later.

They stayed in contact, and he sometimes found Ruby staying up late texting her. Then suddenly, Ruby was studying hard to try and get into Atlas Academy. At first, he thought it was because they had better engineering programs there, but Yang jokingly said she wanted to be with Weiss again.

Ruby's red face did confirm that was the case.

"Have you told Weiss the news?" Tai prodded gently. "I'm sure she'd be happy to hear anything from you."

"We haven't spoken in a month." Ruby whined.

Tai frowned. "I'm sorry, honey."

Silence filled the ride until they got to the dorms. "Here we are. Do you need help bringing them into the room?"

"No. I got it." Ruby sighed. "It's just like three boxes. I should be fine." She shrugged. There wasn't much in her boxes anyways. Should be easy enough to carry them into her room. "Thanks, dad. I'll call you later tonight or tomorrow to let you know how things go, alright?" She gave him a quick hug and he hugged her back.

"Alright. Have fun." Tai grinned and ruffled her hair before getting into his truck. "You sure that I don't need to help you carry the boxes?"

"I'm fine, dad!" Ruby waved him off as she took the boxes and stacked them on top of each other.

"Be careful." Tai watched his daughter for another moment before driving off.

Ruby grunted as she carried all three boxes in her arms and slowly made her way into the dorm. As she was about to enter, she stumbled against someone and her boxes fell to the ground. "Ack!"

"Watch where you're going!" A female voice scolded her. "And what were you _thinking_ stacking those boxes like that?! You could have hurt someone and yourself!"

"Sorry, I'm not really in the best of moods." Ruby mumbled as she gathered the boxes again.

"...Ruby?"

The brunette blinked at the familiar voice and slowly looked up, seeing none other than Weiss standing before her. "W-Weiss…?"

"I can't believe it… Are you alright?" Weiss knelt down next to Ruby and helped her gather the boxes. "What are you doi- R-Ruby?!" She blinked when Ruby suddenly started crying and lunged into her arms. "You dolt... Still a crybaby, I see."

"'m not…!" Ruby sobbed into Weiss' shoulder, holding onto her tightly.

Weiss chuckled and slowly stood up, holding Ruby closely and slowly nudging the boxes towards the side so they weren't in the way of the doorway. After a few minutes, Ruby calmed down a bit but still clung onto Weiss. "H-How… why…?"

"Yang didn't tell you?" Weiss sighed in frustration as she held Ruby closely. "I apologize. Last month, I was in a fight with my father, which resulted in my scroll breaking. I tried to text you, but I guess you never got my message." She pulled out her scroll and showed the multiple messages from the last month, showing that she tried to text Ruby.

"I never…" Ruby quickly pulled out her scroll to show Weiss. "I guess I should update my scroll, huh?" She laughed nervously. Wait, she mentioned Yang earlier. "What didn't Yang tell me?"

"Because you weren't answering my texts, I… may have texted her and asked what was going on." Weiss sighed. "She told me not to worry, and that the messages might've been delayed. Last week, I asked her to tell you that I'm moving to Vale to attend Beacon Academy… and judging from how you look, she never told you."

Ruby cried again as she wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck. "Y-You're really moving here? Like staying here for reals?"

"Yes, Ruby." Weiss smiled. "Besides, so far I find Vale more relaxing than Atlas anyways." She then blushed and looked away. "You're not in Atlas, and I missed you…"

"Awww, Weiss!" Ruby kissed her cheek. "I missed you too!"

"D-Dolt!" Weiss blushed harder and cleared her throat. "N-Now… instead of talking out here, why don't we get these boxes into Yang's room. Where is she? I don't remember her being rude enough to make you move her boxes by yourself." She huffed.

"Oh uh… t-these are… mine. I'm moving into the dorm." Ruby shyly admitted.

Weiss blinked. "You? Isn't it two years early for you?"

"I studied really hard!" Ruby looked away. "I tried to get into Atlas Academy… 'cause I thought you were going there… I'm glad that you're here though." The brunette hugged Weiss again, nuzzling against her shoulder.

"Does this mean that you don't need me to tutor you?" Weiss teased and rubbed her back. "We should get these boxes into your room, and then we can… 'hang out' like we used to?"

"Nope! I still need your help!" Ruby laughed and smiled brightly at the idea. "Yes! Of course!" Ruby picked up the two heavy boxes and waited for Weiss. "Where's your room anyways? Did you already settle in?"

"I haven't because my roommate hasn't shown up yet. I was thinking about taking a short walk before they came in." Weiss shrugged. "Though my room is 108."

"No. Way." Ruby smiled brighter. "That's my room too!"

Weiss blinked then smiled. "I guess we'll be roommates. I look forward to spending time with you again, Ruby."

"Same here!" Ruby smiled, unable to contain her excitement of talking with her best friend again!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And here is day 2. Hope that y'all enjoyed! See y'all next time!


End file.
